The present invention relates generally to devices for inhibiting the theft of relatively small but expensive pieces of equipment. More specifically, the invention relates to a lock interface for a specially designed slot having predetermined dimensions.
Computers have evolved rather rapidly from large, expensive machines usable only by a few, to relatively small, portable machines which are usable by many. In particular, the development of desktop computers with significant processing power has made computers available to the general population. It is now common for college and even high school students to have their own computer, and desktop computers are in wide spread use as word processors and work stations in almost all forms of business. Desktop computers are relatively small and easily transportable, and an undesirable side effect of their proliferation is the fact that the theft of such computers is a significant problem.
A variety of devices have been developed to inhibit the theft of desktop computers and similar equipment. Since desktop computer systems involve several components, typically including the computer itself, a separate monitor, keyboard and often a printer, such security systems often employ a cable which attaches each of the components to each other and to a relatively immovable object such as a desk. The principal difficulty in such systems is providing an effective and convenient method for attaching the cable itself to the equipment.
Kensington Microware Limited, assignee of this application, currently provides a security system which is especially designed for use with particular Apple computers. Certain Apple computer components have slots and internal brackets designed to capture a specially designed tab inserted through the slot so that the tab is not removable. While this system is effective for particular types of Apple computers, it does not work for those Apple computer components and other computer brands which do not have the special designed slots and brackets.
It is undesirable to require a computer to have specially designed slots and internal capture brackets because the brackets occupy a significant amount of space in an item of equipment which is intended to be as space efficient as possible. Different items of Apple equipment require different sized slots, meaning that the security mechanism must provide a variety of different sized tabs. The tabs, once inserted, cannot be removed without damage to the equipment, meaning that the security system cannot be moved from one computer to the other. Even Apple computers with specially designed slots are typically used with peripheral equipment which does not have them, and, the Kensington system provides screws requiring a special screwdriver which replace the screws used to attach the existing communication cables, securing the peripheral equipment to the base computer by preventing unauthorized removal of the communication cables. This last aspect of the system has a drawback in that the peripheral equipment cannot be removed from the base computer without the special screwdriver, which can be lost or misplaced.
Other vendors provide security systems which are not required to interface directly with special slots and capture mechanisms as provided in certain Apple computers. For example, Secure-It, Inc., under the trademark xe2x80x9cK{haeck over (A)}BLITxe2x80x9d, provides a variety of brackets attached to the computer component using existing mounting screws, i.e., screws which are already used to secure items of equipment within the cabinet. Typically, the bracket is apertured so that passage of the cable through the aperture prevents access to the mounting screw and thus prevents removal of the bracket from the equipment. A deficiency of this type of system is that it requires the removal of the existing mounting screw, which may cause some damage to the internal components of the computer. Suitable existing screws are not always available on certain peripherals for convenient attachment of the fastener. For this latter reason, K{haeck over (A)}BLIT also provides glue-on disks which, unfortunately, are permanently secured to the equipment.
The theft of small but expensive equipment such as desktop or laptop computers is a growing problem. Existing devices are simply too inefficient or ineffective, or their application is too limited. As a result, the use of such security systems is rare, computer equipment is typically left unprotected, and it is all too often stolen.
The present invention provides a simple yet efficient solution to the prior art problem of inhibiting theft of portable equipment. Specifically, the present invention discloses lock interfaces for a specially designed slot having predetermined dimensions and methods of providing a locking interface to a specially designed slot.
In a preferred embodiment, a locking interface for the specially designed slot includes two legs pivotably coupled together about an articulation point. The two legs each have opposing flanges on a first end and handles on a second end. The two legs define a first and a second position, with the flanges and legs adapted for insertion and removal when in the first position. The flanges engage an inner surface of the wall when the legs are in the second position. The preferred embodiment includes a retainer that is coupled to the handles of the first and second legs that retain the legs in the second position when the flanges engage the inner surface.
In the preferred embodiment, the handles define an aperture and an object extends through the aperture to hold the legs in the second position. The object may be any suitable object, including a cable or shackle of a lock.
In operation, a user operates the first and second legs into the first position, inserts the legs into the slot, operates the handles to move the legs to the second position so that the flanges engage the slot. Thereafter, a retainer is coupled to the handles so as to hold the legs in the second position. The retainer may be a cable extending through an aperture defined by the handles of the legs, though other similar objects may be used.
Further understanding of the nature and advantages of the invention may be realized by reference to the remaining portions of the Specification and Drawings. In the drawings, similarly numbered items represent the same or functionally equivalent structures.